But You Have Zoe MI High Fanfiction: Teri and Zan
by MIHighLover009
Summary: Dan has Zoe, but Dan also has Keri. Tom has no-one but he wants Keri. Rated T cos everyone else does that! :p :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

But Dan had Zoe, why does he have Keri as well. Ok, it was sort of my fault, I teased him about it in the first place, but Dan had Zoe. I should have Keri.

I looked over at them. They were laughing at something.

I turned back to the computer and played blade quest. I couldn't win a single game though.

It's not fair, I want Keri.

Suddenly, Frank came down the lift.

"So, this is your hang out place now guys?" He said sarcastically.

"Might be." Keri said. I chuckled softly.

"Where's Aneisha?" I asked confused. She wasn't anywhere.

"I think she was with her Aunt." Frank replied.

"ohhhh." That makes sense.

"Anyway guys, lessons are going to start in a minute. Off you go." He said shooing us towards the lift, "Oh, and Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't play games on the MI 9 computers." He said.

Keri laughed, and even Dan chuckled.

"I love your laugh Keri." I said. Wait? I said that out loud? Oops!

"Thank you Tom." She smiled, though she didn't seem to take the comment seriously.

"I do Keri, seriously." I said. _Okay, shut up now Tom._

"Thanks." She looked down shyly.

Dan eyed me suspiciously. He looked jealous too. I felt my cheeks go slightly reed and looked away.

A/N So, this is the start, I know it's short, but the next bit should be longer :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

I found myself watching her every move. I watched as her hand scribbled down notes in her notebook, and watched as her tongue stuck out as she concentrated.

She made a mistake and angrily scribbled it out. I smiled.

"You like her don't you." A voice said, making me jump. It was Aneisha.

"What? Huh? No, why would I?" I asked innocently.

"Err, maybe because, you're staring at her like she's the only thing in the world." She replied.

"Ok, so, maybe I might do." I sighed, blushing big time. _I blush way too much._

Aneisha chuckled, "Aww Tom!" She teased, only making me blush harder.

Girls are very lucky, because they can hide their blush with their long hair. Boys? They can only look away.

"Please, don't tell anyone Neish?" I begged.

She hesitated for a second, probably annoyed she couldn't tell anyone and couldn't embarrass me, but then nodded. "ok, I promise."

I looked back over at Keri. Dan was sitting next to her, much to my annoyance, and flirting with her instead of working.

For goodness sake, had he forgotten all about Zoe? He has Zoe, he didn't need to flirt with Keri, that's my job.

Well, no, it wouldn't be my job, I'm geeky, weird, annoying Tom, I don't flirt, and I don't get girlfriends, that's just the rules.

Dan's the opposite; Funny, good looking, clever, flirty.

I shook my head and turned back to the work. It was maths. Usually, it made sense, and I was done before everyone else had even read the first question (ok, slight exaggeration) but today, I couldn't focus.

I don't know why either, I'd had a crush on Keri for ages, so why was it bothering me now? Maybe it was because Aneisha now knows. I don't know.

I suddenly, felt my head throbbing, and my vision blurry, slightly from tears, but also from dizziness.

"Don't feel too good." I muttered to Aneisha, as I got up from my chair and headed out the door.

_**Keri's P.O.V**_

I heard the sound of a chair scraping at the other side of the room. I looked over to see a very pale Tom, get up and walk towards the door. He looked like he was going to be sick, and his eyes were watery. He was as pale as a ghost.

Before leaving, he took a glance at me and Dan. My stomach felt funny as his eyes met mine, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Tom, wait!" Aneisha shouted, running after him. The door slammed shut behind her, and everyone in the class looked at each other in an awkward silence. Not even the teacher knew what to say.

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

I was going to be sick. I could feel it swilling around inside me, rising up to my throat. I ran down the corridor, I heard Mrs King shout "NO RUNNING!" but ignored it. I also heard Aneisha call after me. She also got shouted at by Mrs King, which is worse for her because that's her aunt.

I made it to the boy's rest room and threw up in the toilet. Once, twice, a third time. I was half expecting a fourth lot, but it never came.

I lifted my head, slightly too quickly as I began to see spots in my vision for a few seconds. Slowly, I was out the room, and came face to face with a concerned Aneisha.

"Tom? Are you alright?" She asked.

Suddenly, I felt even more dizzy. I shook my head. "Don't. Feel. Good." I stammered, before the floor hit me. Or maybe I hit the floor. I didn't have time to work it out before all I could see was darkness.

A/N

I'm quite pleased with this chapter, I'm aiming to update at least once every weekend. I hope you enjoyed this, please post reviews, because I literally adore reading them. I can't believe I got 7 on my last chapter!

Thank you guys, see you soon

XX


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

My mum took me home soon after that. Apparently I had fainted.

I went to bed when I got home and fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up hot and sweaty. I wasn't sure what time it was; the evening, the next morning, the next afternoon. I couldn't tell. My head was still pounding and my eyes were blinded by the light piercing through the curtains. Forcing my eyes open for a second I noticed that it was about 10:00 AM.

I pulled myself out the bed and dragged myself over to the window. Yawning, I opened the curtains, and then the window. I welcomed the breeze, and though I shivered and the hairs on my arms stood on end, it was nice.

"I thought I heard you creeping about." My mum said making me jump. "How are you feeling."

"Little better, still got a headache, could do with a shower too." I said sleepily.

"Ok, have a shower, dinner will be ready for you."

"Thanks, mum, but I'm not that hungry."

"Darling, you need to eat." She replied sternly.

I sighed and nodded, heading towards the bathroom.

After my shower I got dressed and went downstairs. Mum had put breakfast on the table; couple of slices of toast and a boiled egg.

Gratefully, I nibbled one of the slices of toast, to discover I was actually very hungry. Somehow I ate all of it apart from half a slice and sauntered in to the living room and began to watch TV. Before long I had fallen asleep.

I awoke to my phone ringing. I took it out my trouser pocket and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom how are you? Are you ok?" Aneisha's voice said.

"I'm feeling a little better." I said. "How's Keri?"

"She hasn't died of missing you yet." Aneisha joked.

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically.

"no, we're all fine, but it's weird without you. I've got to go now, see you soon Tom, bye."

"Bye." I said as she hang up.

I feel asleep again after that, and was asleep for most of the day.

_**Keri's P.O.V**_

It was lunch time, me Aneisha and Dan were in the dining hall. Aneisha was on her phone to Tom. It was weird without Tom. I mean he usually just sat there on his DS or something, but honestly, it was weird without hearing him shout "no!" or "yes, level 142!".

"um, Keri?" Dan asked me awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. I'd noticed he does that when he's nervous.

"Yeah Dan?" I replied. Why was he so nervous?

"erm, would you err, like to um, go to the cinema with erm, me?" He asked blushing.

"On a date?" I asked shocked. I thought he had that girl called Zoe, my sister.

"Well, erm, if you want to it doesn't have to be."

"A date would be great." I said, smiling. His face lit up.

"Ok cool, after school tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah ok." I smiled, as he pulled me in to a hug.

I suddenly thought of Tom, and hugging Dan felt wrong. I wanted this to be Tom. Wait, what? I don't fancy Tom, do I? How can I?

I shook my head and pulled out of Dan's embrace.

Then the school bell went off. End of lunch.

A/N I know this was quite a short chapter but it was more of just a filler. Hopefully the next one will be longer and have more things going on in it,


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

I was woken up by the doorbell. I groaned and hauled myself off the sofa and towards the door. I opened the door, to find Keri standing there, looking as beautiful as always.

"Hey." I suddenly felt allot better seeing her standing there.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now you're here." I said, before I could stop myself.

She blushed.

"Erm," I broke the awkward silence, "Do you want to come in?"

"I would, but I've got to go." She looked up at me for a second, "I'm going to the cinema with Dan."

"On a date?" I asked nervously.

She nodded, "Anyway, I better go." She said hurridly, "See you soon, hopefully tomorrow if you get better." She said walking away.

"Bye!" I called after her. She turned and waved, before she ran off down the path.

That's when I let my emotions run. Her and Dan were going on a date! Even though he had Zoe! Once the tears started, they wouldn't stop. I shut the door, and crouched down by it, sobbing.

I want to be the one taking her to the cinema, me, not Dan.

I woke up the next morning feeling quite allot better. I decided to go to school and see how I feel. Plus, I was inquisitive to know what Keri and Dan did on their date.

I had breakfast, and walked off to school.

**Keri's P.O.V**

Me and Dan had had a great time at the cinema. After, we got pizza, and ate it at his house as his parents were out.

It was a great night, but every now and then, when he hugged me or gazed in to my eyes, I thought of Tom.

He had looked gutted when I said I was going out with Dan. I could tell he was trying not to show it, but his eyes were already watery.

Wait, Tom wouldn't fancy me, maybe it was all in my mind. I tried to forget it, but I couldn't help thinking that I might have a crush on Tom.

"Keri, you ok?" Dan said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, yeah, sorry, I zoned out." I replied.

"You don't seem ok." Dan looked concerned.

"Dan, I'm fine, just day dreamy."

"You've been very day dreamy lately. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I protested.

He was about to argue, when I saw a rather exhausted dazed looking Tom walk through the school gates. I hadn't realised my eyes had been so focused on the gates, waiting for Tom to come in.

"Tom!" I ran towards him, before I could stop myself, and threw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." He chuckled, hugging me tighter.

I liked the feeling of the hug, more than I did with Dan. This felt so much more special.

"Keri?" Tom murmured amusement clear in his voice.

"Hm?"

"You can let go now." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." I blushed, and pulled away from him.

I turned around to see Dan trying to hide the anger and jealously, and Aneisha seemed to be grinning. I had no idea why?

The bell suddenly went off. Time to go to class.

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

Dan was giving me death glares, all the way through lessons. It's not my fault Keri hugged me. At lunch he made me go outside with him.

"Tom, keep away from her." He hissed, glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked angrily.

"Hugged her, for goodness sake Tom, get your own girlfriend, and stop hugging Keri."

"She hugged me! Why would I want to hug her?" I knew it was a mistake to say that, the moment the words left my lips. But I couldn't take them back.

It heard sobbing and looked around. Someone with red hair ran into the school building, Keri.

_**Keri's P.O.V**_

I was curious. I went to see what they were talking. I wasn't expecting this,

"She hugged me!" Tom sounded agitated, "why would I want to hug her?"

Ouch, that hurt. Tears began to fall down my face and I ran for it.

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

"Nice one Tom." Dan said, running after Keri.

I lied, Why would I want to hug her? Because. She's amazing, beautiful, and I love her.

I shouldn't have said that, I've messed everything up now. I need to find her, tell her I was wrong

_**A/n Hey, I know I haven't updated in quite a while, but this took a long time to write. I hope you like it. **_

_**Please review, because I love reading them. I don't know if you can reply to them cos I'm new here, so if you can, can you tell me how please, cos I'd love to reply to them!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**I'm hoping to update sometime next week, Saturday at the latest.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

I couldn't find her anywhere, all I could see were the corridors and lockers that filled the school. Some kids were playing on their phones, others laughing and chatting.

_**Keri's P.O.V**_

Dan caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Keri, please Tom didn't mean it, of course he didn't." Dan said.

"But it still hurt." I replied, trying to rip my arm out of his strong grip.

"Keri." He said, gently, leaning in.

I tensed up. _He was about to kiss me!_

His lips attached to mine. It felt so wrong. I really, honestly didn't like it.

I pulled away from him, and stepped back.

"Keri?" dan said stepping towards me.

"It feels wrong Dan."

"You aren't trying Keri." He said.

"yeah, because it feel wrong!" I screamed at him running in the opposite direction.

"Keri!" He began to run after me, I only ran faster.

I reached the football field and saw Tom sitting on a bench, playing on his DS.

"TOM!" I called, running over to him. He looked round, revealing a tear stained face. He forced a smiled as he saw me coming, but his face saddened when he saw I was crying.

I sat on the bench and flung my arms around his neck. He held me close shushing me.

"What the matter?" He asked.

"Dan kissed me."

"And that's a bad thing?" He frowned.

"It felt wrong." I replied.

The school lunch bell rang and, after drying my tears, me and Tom walked back to lessons. It was extremely awkward to even look at Dan so I avoided him, and hung around with Tom, which I felt much more comfortable with. So did he.

"You fancy pizza at my house tonight?" He asked.

"I had pizza yesterday with Dan, but how about Mc Donald's?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, good idea." Tom said smiling.

A/N So, here is chapter 5. Hopefully chapter 6 will be up by next Friday, but I have quite allot of homework.

Please review.

:D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

Me and Keri walked out of school and to MC Donald's. Dan had been ignoring us all day, and stuck around with Aneisha.

I can't understand why Keri didn't like Dan kissing her, and then came straight to me after. Maybe she did fancy me after all. No, that's impossible, no-one fancies Tom.

We got our food and sat down at an empty table. I nibbled some chips and looked at Keri.

"So, are you and Dan not going out anymore?" I asked curiously.

"I don't really know." She replied, "I didn't exactly say 'I don't want to go out with you anymore' but I didn't want to kiss him, so, I dunno." I smiled at her cute face and stroked her hair gently.

The whole world was suddenly at a stand-still. She gazed in to my eyes and I gazed in to hers. I began to make a move to lean in, my heart pounding hoping she wouldn't push me away or do what she did when Dan kissed her.

I'm not sure what would have happened if I didn't see _her_. I don't know, whether I would have kissed Keri or not, but I didn't, because there she was walking in to Mc Donald's, like she had never been away. Standing there by herself, like she hadn't left us all, like she was just a normal person, getting a Mc Donald's.

Zoe.

I barely recognised her, if it weren't for her blue eyes and striking red her. She was definitely taller than she had been, just about, a year ago. She wore a hoodie, which really didn't suit her, bright pink, clashing with her hair. Her jeans were rolled up at the ankles, meaning they were probably too long, and a flashy hand bag, was draped over her shoulder.

Keri turned to where I was staring and frowned. "Who's that?" She asked, watching as Zoe walked up to a man at the cashier.

"Zoe." I replied, not removing my eyes from her.

"She really does look like me." Keri said, also watching.

The man gave her her food, and she turned to walk away. As she did so, she noticed me. She didn't know Keri, so didn't even glance at her. Her eyes locked with mine for a millisecond, and then, she briskly walked out the shop/restaurant/fast-food place, (whatever you want to call it).

I shot up from my chair, and went to go after her. I picked up my Mc Donald's, and ran off (something I don't enjoy doing halfway through a Mc Donald's and half way through almost kissing Keri, but it's my job), hoping Keri was following me.

When Zoe saw me running after her, she broke into a sprint, one she knew I couldn't keep up with. I ran after her, but soon gave up.

Keri ran past me, yelling "call Frank", as she chased after her sister, whom she didn't even know. I nodded, even though she had already gone passed and couldn't see me. I took my communicator out my pocket and called Frank.

"Hey, Tom, what's wrong?" Frank asked calmly.

In completely the opposite tone to Frank, I replied, "Zoe, she's back."

A/N So, as many people requested, Zoe's back, but is she the same innocent person she was before?

I will update ASAP. Please review, cos I love reading them :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Keri's P.O.V**_

I chased after the girl to the park. She did look allot like me, but she was nothing like the others described. She didn't look like the innocent shy quiet person they told me she was. No, this girl looked like a confident, loud bad girl type of person.

I caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" She yelled.

I flinched, not expecting her to yell, causing heads to turn to us, from around the park. I didn't let go of her wrist, but gripped tighter.

_Hurry up Tom._ I thought to myself, knowing she would break free any minute now.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Keri Summers. Your replacement on the MI High project." I said, smirking. I was her replacement, and somehow, that felt good.

"They've replaced me already." She snorted.

"Well, the world need saving, we can't hang around waiting for you to come back." I retorted. I thought I saw a flash of hurt spread across her eyes, but it was gone in a flash and returned to the angry one it was before.

She turned and looked over my shoulder, panic sent across her body and she began to struggle from my still tight grip. I looked round seeing Frank, Stella, Dan and Aneisha running up to us, followed closely by an exhausted Tom.

"Frank!" I called, and he sprinted over, and took Zoe from me.

"Zoe, what are you doing back?" He asked. Zoe had stopped struggling, going slightly shy, a completely different person to how she was before.

"I missed you." She said quietly, sweetly. My eyes narrowed and I glanced at Tom, who had tensed and was also frowning. He said nothing so I did.

"You missed us and yet, when you saw me and Tom in Mc Donald's, you ran away?!" I yelled at her.

"Keri, leave it." Tom warned.

Dan glared at Tom, "You and Keri were at Mc Donald's, together?" He sneered, clearly jealous. Tom blushed slightly, and nodded.

"She doesn't fancy you Dan, get over it." Tom said.

"Zoe," I spoke sending them back to the point. This question wasn't going unanswered. "Why did you run?"

Zoe scowled at me for a second, before turning innocent, "I-I, wanted it to be a surprise."

"But we'd already seen you, why'd you run?"

"Keri, please, leave it." Tom hissed.

"Why?" I asked, "We can't trust her. She's clearly lying.

"OF COURSE WE CAN TRUST HER KERI!" Dan shouted. I flinched, not expecting him to shout. "This is Zoe. She never lies."

I thought I saw Zoe smirk as she rushed over and hugged Dan. "I missed you Dan!" She said. Dan smiled.

"I missed you too." He said, holding her tightly. Anger and a pang of jealousy surged through me. He said he fancied me, and yet, he's hugging Zoe, like a long lost girlfriend.

Tom noticed my tense position and walked up to me, putting an arm round my shoulder. I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder.

Zoe slowly pulled away from Dan and turned to Aneisha who squealed happily to see Zoe back. Then, Zoe walked up to Tom.

"Hi Tom!" Zoe smiled.

"H-hi." Tom said with no particular emotion. I frowned. Did he not like her? Did he know something was wrong? I'll ask him later, he owes me another Mc Donald's anyway. ;P

Zoe pulled Tom in to a hug. Tom put an arm around her awkwardly, and pulled away almost immediately.

Then Zoe came to me. "Let's start fresh." She said smiling, but somehow, I didn't find it friendly, but more like a _game on_ type of face. "I'm Zoe."

"I'm Keri." I said, faking a smile, so as not to ruin it for the others. She stepped forward for a hug, but I stepped back and shook my head warningly. _No way was she touching me. I still don't trust her._

She just smirked at me and hugged Frank and Stella.

"Tom," I whispered.

"yeah?"

"She's nothing like you described."

"This isn't the Zoe we described. Something isn't right." He replied.

I bit my lip. Something was very very wrong.

I know it was quite short, but I really wanted to put on another chapter, cos I haven't updated in like FOREVER!

So yeah, here it is

:D


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

That girl is unbelievable! She comes back, and expects everyone to welcome her with open arms. Just her little plan. Well, no, it's not her is it?

_Flashback_

_I walked through the factory estate, where Frank had told me there were some stolen goods. Me and the team had split up to look for it._

_But I wasn't really following them. I was more curious about the post-it note stuck on the computer._

_Ifactory stores- cambell estate SOS_

_This was cambell estate. The Ifactory was a big, empty building, as far as I was concerned. But, that note was there for a reason. I hadn't told the others. No, I wanted the victory for once._

_I peered in through the window and gaped. The Criminister, Mastermind. A few other people, KORPS agents. And, wait, a flash of red hair?_

_Zoe had been gone for ages. I couldn't believe she had come back without telling us. That was when I realized, it was clear she hadn't chosen to come back. The guards held her tightly and began to wire her up to the, wait, THE MASTERMIND?! _

_But, I thought it didn't work? In horror, I watched as Zoe's brain began to be taken over by the mastermind._

_And this time, it worked. At least it looked like it._

_Suddenly, one of the guard's face was staring at me through the window, like in a horror movie. I flinched and stepped back, but by that time the Criminister had been alerted, and summoned me inside._

_I went round the side, and the door had been opened for me. I felt my palms begin to sweat and my heart pounded._

_What was she going to do?_

_She ran towards me the moment I entered, and pushed me against the wall, holding me by the neck._

_I held my breath, and swallowed nervously._

"_Tell anyone, and you're dead Tupper. You got that? You and the team, dead, just like that. Don't say a word." She hissed._

_I nodded, and, slowly she lossened her grip._

"_DON'T tell a soul." She growled, and stepped back, "Now leave, now."_

_I nodded and looked up at Zoe. I wasn't in time. This wasn't Zoe, this was the Mastermind. I was too late. I should have told the others, we could have won._

_But now, I had to be selfish, let Zoe turn in to the mastermind._

_I walked out guiltily. What had I done? _

_End of flashback_

I shook the memory away as Aneisha waved a hand infront of my face.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out Tom, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

The criminister's words flashed through my mind "_You and the team, dead, just like that."_

"_N-nothing." _I stuttered and looked down at the French words scrawled on to the paper. I couldn't think. Nothing made sense anymore.

I looked over at Zoe, Dan and Keri. Dan was no flirting with 'Zoe', whilst, Keri was bored and just got on with the work.

I shook my head. I had to work this out. There must be a way to get Zoe back. There _must _be some way.

Heyyyyy.

So, I know I haven't updated in ages and this chapter is soo over due, but I had a few personal issues and I had (still have) loads of homework. So, sorry this is short, but you've waited sooo long!

I hope you enjoyed this. So, Zoe's been turned in to the mastermind, and only Tom knows!

Please review, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them and see if I can incoperate them in the story!

Love you all

MIHighLover009 :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

"Hey, you owe me a McDonald's." Keri said as we left the school that afternoon.

"Nah, you just want to spend more time with me." I smirked. Whoa, where did that come from? Since when does Tom Tupper Flirt?

She blushed, "Maybe that too." I chuckled and slung my arm around her.

"We can take it to my house, yeah?" I asked. She nodded, and I smiled.

We got the Mc Donald's then walked back to my house, nibbling on our burgers. By the time we got home, we had finished our food, so we flopped on the sofa in my lounge and flicked on the TV.

"Do you want to play Mario Kart?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I got up and got the wii remotes and wheels. I handed one to her, and kept one for myself.

Keri was actually really good at Mario Kart, and beat me in quite a few races. We were very competitive.

"Tom?" She asked, when we finished a race.

"Mmmm?" I asked, shifting my body to face her on the sofa.

"What do you know about what happened to Zoe."

I froze. How did she know I knew something?

"I know you know something Tom. I'm not stupid. You tried to stop me asking questions, and I know you were uncomfortable hugging her, and you've been glaring at her all day today what's wrong?"

"I-I," I couldn't tell her, she would die, but how would KORPS know I told her? No, I can't risk it.

"Tom, tell me."

"I-I can't Keri." I sighed, running a hand though my hair nervously.

"Tom." She said sternly.

I sighed again and shook my head, "I'm sorry Kez, I just I-"

"Don't bother to explain. She hissed. You clearly don't trust me." She said, thrusting the game console in my lap, before walking towards the door.

"Keri, Please." I begged as she put her shoes on and opened the door.

"Don't expect me to speak to you tomorrow, or the rest of the week." She said before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

I groaned, and walked back to the sofa. I sat down and buried my head in my hands, letting a few tears roll.

What have I done? But surely, this is better than her and the rest of the team dying, it has to. It's for the best.

Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I went through a few personal difficulties and I'm having HUGE writers block! If you have any ideas, I would be grateful to hear them.

Luv you all,

Thank you for the reviews, they are truly amazing to read.

I will updated as soon as possible. I'm finally on summer break now, so I have ages to update

:D Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

I walked in to the school feeling exhausted. My mum thought my illness was coming back, but I convinced her I was fine. But I wasn't. I wasn't ill, I was just tired. I couldn't sleep last night, I can't live knowing Keri hates me, knowing she won't talk to me. I don't want to sleep knowing that my problems will disappear only to come back when I wake up. What was the point?

I walked in the school to find Dan and Zoe very close. I grimaced. That wasn't Zoe. Oh Dan, if only you knew. I saw Neish sitting away from them, but no Keri. My heart pounded and I swallowed back a little ball of tears. No, Keri had to be here.

He strolled over to Neish, who frowned,

"Tom, you look exhausted what happened?" She asked pulling me in for a hug. It took me by surprise, but it was welcome.

"Me and Keri, had a kind of argument last night." I said.

"Last night?" Aneisha asked, and I blushed, "What happened?"

I stopped, what do I say?

"She erm, thinks I know something about Zoe. That she isn't herself, but I wouldn't tell her what. So she got angry, said she won't speak to me for the rest of the week." I explained briefly.

"Why can't you tell her?"

I sighed running a hand through my hair. I should have expected this question." Because, we'll all die, Kez, You, Dan, frank Stella and me."

She bit her lip, "Tom, how do you get in to this much trouble?" Neish chuckled, "You should explain it Tom. Tell her why you can't tell her."

I smiled, "Thanks Neish, but it doesn't look as though she'll be coming in."

It wasn't until lesson 2 when Keri sauntered in to the class room. She had bags under her eyes, tears stained face, and she was as pale as a ghost. Her hair hadn't been brushed and her cloths seemed to have been shoved on.

My mouth fell open at the sight of her. One because she still looked stunningly beautiful, even being exhausted and the other because she looked as though she'd had less sleep than me, which surely wasn't possible!

"Keri Summer, a little late, don't you think?" Mrs King asked, glaring at her.

"I er, have a note." Keri said, handing Mrs King a scrumpled piece of paper.

She dawdled to the back of the room and sat down. I turned my head watching her stare at the board emotionlessly, clearly not listening.

"Thomas Tupper, eyes this way, not on Keri." Mrs King said, snapping my head round and making me flush a deep red.

A few people chuckled. A chair scraped against the floor as someone stood up. I turned and watched Keri walk out the class, her back slung over her shoulder. She had left her book on the table.

"Someone go a fetch Miss Summers." She ordered.

Nervously, I got up, picking her book up from her desk, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door, all eyes on me.

"I'll try and bring her back here at the end of the lesson if I find her, miss." I said before leaving.

I walked down the corridors, and ran across the playground. I knew where she'd be. I found her sitting on the same bench we had sat in, after Dan had kissed her.

"You, err, you left your book in class." I said, placing it in her lap before sitting next to her. She turned away from me.

"You know, your back isn't quite as beautiful as your face Keri." I chuckled.

"I'm still not talking to you." Keri said.

I smirked, "You just did."

She sighed and turned to me. I ran my fingers through her red hair smiling, "I take it you didn't get much sleep last night."

She shook her head, "I spent most of the night crying because of you."

"Keri, I'm sorry I can't say but, if I do, you and the rest of the team will die, including me. I couldn't live without you, or the others." I explained.

"You wouldn't have to live without us, you'd be dead too." She replied.

I rolled my eyes, "But it'd be my fault. I'm sorry I upset you kez, but I-"

I was suddenly cut off but Keri placing her lips on to mine. I froze for a second.

I mean, KERI WAS KISSING ME! She was about to pull away, but I stopped her, placing my hand behind her head, pulling her closer. My lips moved with hers in perfect synchronisation.

Struggling for breath, we pulled apart, and I smiled at her,

"Fancy skipping a couple of lessons?" I asked. She nodded eagerly. "Where to?"

"Anywhere, just away from here." Keri said. I smiled and took her hand, and we walked out the school.

Hi! So, I updated quite quick. I'm so happy, I've got over 50 reviews!

So happy, thank you guys.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter,

Will Update soon :D


	11. Chapter 11

We walked around town for ages, going into shops, just looking around. I bought us some chips to share and we sat down on the park swings to eat them.

"Skipping school I see?" A voice said. We both looked up, and saw Zoe staring at us.

"So are you." I retorted standing up and blocking Keri protectively.

"I just thought I'd tell you about you friend Dan."

I frowned at her statement. "What about him?"

"He's in your base dying." She smirked before rushing off.

I took once glance at Keri, she doing the same, before we darted off to school.

Once we got there, we rushed through the school, passing Frank who chased after us. We went down the lift, Frank also, before we ran to Dan, who was lying on the floor, rolling in pain. Blood was pouring from his chest.

"Oh my God, Dan." I cried. He may have tried to get Keri from me, but he was like my brother. I got to his side and crouched by him.

"Z-zoe." He croaked.

"Shh, I know, Dan." I whispered, brushing hair from his eyes. "You don't need to talk, hush Dan."

Keri threw me a first-aid kit, and Frank was on the phone probably for an MI 9 ambulance. I pulled Dan's top up, and cleaned the deep wound, trying not to flinch. I began to wonder where Aneisha was, probably still in class. Dan kept flinching every time I tried to dab the wound, but I had to. Once I had finished, I held a cloth down on his wound. Dan groaned at the pain.

"I'm sorry, Dan, but it will help it, try and hold it on, yeah?" I asked gently. He nodded. "It will be fine."

Frank came off the phone and turned to us. "The ambulance is on its way, but we need to try and get him out of the base." Frank said, "What happened; was he shot or stabbed?"

"I don't know. Dan?"

"S-stabbed." He wheezed, as the three of us carried him to the lift. We got him inside, where his eyes slowly began to drop.

"No, Dan, stay with us. Dan." I said, desperately trying to keep him awake. I began to cry as his hand dropped the cloth he was pressing to his chest, and his eyes lolled to the back of his head. "Dan!" tears were pouring down my face, and Keri put her arm on my shoulder. Frank felt his pulse.

"He's still alive." He said, letting me let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in.

We carried him out of the lift and out the school, where an ambulance rolled up just in time. A stretcher appeared, two doctors carrying it. This was becoming too much for me to take. What if Dan died? He's my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without him! Tears began to blur my vision and the doctors carrying the stretcher became a splodge in-front of my eyes.

"TOM!" Keri yelled before I blacked out.

Please don't kill me, but, C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 predicted my exact plan for the chapter, so I changed it! Lol! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update for AGES, but I had writers block, I'll try my best to update soon!


End file.
